Swirl City TheRachel
At a Glance Swirl City TheRachel ''is a YouTuber residing in Connecticut who makes energetic and talkative, family-friendly videos primarily about Charity and Chana. With over 200,000 subscribers and 1,000,000,000 views total, ''Swirl City TheRachel ''is the most subscribed and viewed Decorate Kids-based YouTube channel as of December 2017. Personal Life Rachel, (''Swirl City TheRachel), was born on August 3rd, 2000, in Pennsylvania. However, she moved from Pennsylvania to Connecticut at just age 1. As a kid, Rachel was frequently described as lively and charismatic. Her hobbies included playing singing, dancing, volleyball, hanging out with friends, and of course, creating videos. YouTube Although Rachel is currently 17 years old, she has been a YouTuber since 2013, when she was 12, a year after Swirl City was founded. She had discovered Swirl City while casually talking with her best friend Rose, whom she had known since she was four. In a Q & A video by her entitled "...SO THIS IS HOW I DISCOVERED SWIRL CITY.", she describes her conversation with Rose as extremely casual, unintentional, and unexpected. She states that she was in science class one sunny afternoon in March, talking in-depth about one of her favorite children's TV series, Charity and Chana. Rose had become more interested in Charity and Chana when suddenly, out of nowhere, Rose mentions that she had an undeniable urge to create a YouTube channel dedicated to Swirl City starting from a few weeks ago, and encouraged Rachel to help with the channel also so they are able to record gameplay together. At that time, Rose had only a couple hundred subscribers and very few videos. Rachel created the channel the very next day, calling it Rachel Rose, ''and she and Rose would come to each other's homes and record, edit, and post a brand new video every weekend. After a few months, ''Rachel Rose ''gained about a few thousand subscribers, until one day, in July of 2013, the channel was accidentally deleted and was never recreated. Rachel and Rose couldn't tell who had deleted the channel and decided to create individual channels from then on since a shared channel was too much of a hassle. The first video of both channels was a thorough explanation explaining how their channel got deleted along with updates to their new channels. Both channels regained subscribers almost instantly. The two channels, called Swirl City TheRachel and Rose SC, still exist to this day. Tragedy struck Rachel and Rose's channels in the spring of 2016 when Swirl City announced that they were closing their services. Both were extremely worried about the health of their channels after Swirl City has closed its doors. To prepare, Rachel and Rose posted an identical collab video on both of their channels discussing about what they were going to do about their channel after Swirl City closes.They decided to keep their channel names and continue to upload Charity and Chana and Decorate Kids-related videos, but just not Swirl City. Due to their popularity, they did not lose any subscribers. Both channels are still operating on their weekly upload schedule. Social Media Rachel had announced to her fans that she was releasing an official public Instagram, Snapchat, and Twitter account to showcase more of her personal life as well as exclusive content not shown anywhere else. They can be followed by searching "swirl_city_therachel" ''on either one of these platforms.